Saudades
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / Harry descobre que gosta de Hermione, mas esta já está saindo com Rony. Então, ele se afasta de todos e acaba entrando em depressão. Só existe uma pessoa que pode ajudá-lo.


**Autora:** Thais Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Spoiler**: Livros 1-5

**Resumo**: Harry se descobre apaixonado por Hermione no último ano em que ele passa na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mas a jovem acaba escolhendo Rony, e Harry vai se afastando dos amigos, entrando em uma enorme depressão. E quando ele chega ao fundo do poço, finalmente vê a luz. Adivinhe: quem virá salvá-lo?

Fic baseada no poema "Saudades", escrito pela minha amiga e irmã postiça Renata Jacob.

* * *

**Saudades**

É difícil explicar como cheguei à situação atual. Talvez por burrice minha, talvez porque a vida é uma enorme conspiração contra mim. Só fui feliz no amor duas vezes, o que é uma vergonha para alguém da minha idade.

A minha vida parou de fazer sentido no melhor dia dela. Irônico, não? É, é sim. Naquele dia, qualquer felicidade que eu pudesse vir a sentir foi totalmente varrida do mapa sem deixar vestígios. E eu achando que quando derrotasse Voldemort teria paz. Mais ironias.

Mais quem mandou que eu me apaixonasse pela minha melhor amiga? E quem mandou que eu só descobrisse isso depois que ela já estava saindo com o meu melhor amigo? Isso mesmo, minha melhor amiga saindo com o meu melhor amigo. Acho que vou enlouquecer com tantas ironias.

Se é que eu já não sou completamente maluco. Me diga se você acha que um cara que beija a namorada do melhor amigo na frente dele não é louco? Mais valeu a pena. Isso é uma das poucas coisas das quais eu não me arrependo: ter beijado Hermione.

O que me dá forças pra continuar a minha "vida", ou melhor, projeto de vida, é saber que ela me amou naquele momento, a recordação do cheiro doce da sua pele, a lembrança de tocá-la.

Para o meu azar (mais do que eu costumo ter), isso aconteceu na ultima vez que a vi. Acho que eu fiquei com vergonha depois da briga que tive com Rony. Ele deve ter ódio mortal de mim até hoje. Novamente, a minha burrice foi maior do que eu. Por que eu não descobri que o que eu quero e preciso estava lá o tempo todo ao invés de só sacar no baile de formatura (ao qual eu fui, infelizmente, com a Gina)? Eu acho que vou me matar.

Atualmente, eu não sei se Hermione ainda está com aquele ruivo idiota, se eles são felizes, ou se ela ao menos lembra da minha mera existência. É melhor nem pensar. Aposto que eu não faço a menor falta, afinal, não me mandaram nenhuma coruja durante esses sete anos separados.

Acho que isso é minha culpa, pois eu me afastei de tudo, fui estudar nos Estados Unidos e só voltei há pouco tempo, de modo que ninguém conseguiria falar comigo nem se quisesse. Só quem sabe onde estou agora é o Ministro da Magia da Grã-Bretanha e o meu odioso parceiro. A propósito, eu sou auror e rodo o mundo em busca de bruxos das trevas.

É muito raro acontecer o que aconteceu hoje e eu ter uma folga. E eu, com toda a minha burrice, ao invés de ir me divertir e fazer algo útil, fico aqui "remoendo meu passado". Meu parceiro sempre me diz: "Quem vive de passado é museu, Potter".

Por que eu estou lembrando dele agora? Argh, tenho que fazer alguma coisa urgente. Já até estou pensando no Malfoy! Isso mesmo, Draco Malfoy é meu parceiro. Por incrível que pareça, ele mudou de lado e agora trabalha comigo. Meu Merlin, ao invés de falar "minha vida", vou começar a dizer "minha ironia".

Vou parar de pensar na "minha ironia" e vou achar uma prostituta bem gostosa e encher a cara pra nem lembrar que a Hermione existe. Como uma pessoa pode estar tão presente na vida de outra tanto tempo depois?

Harry sempre saia pra "espairecer" quando pensava em Hermione. Parecia que a sua lembrança lhe causava mais dor do que felicidade. Saiu de casa apressado com a sua BMW, que comprara no ultimo mês. Ser rico tinha seu lado bom. Agora Harry tinha uma enorme casa com tudo que tinha direito em Briston, na Inglaterra, onde ele morava.

Enquanto dirigia despreocupada, rumo a lugar nenhum, o seu celular tocou. Ele encostou o carro no acostamento e olhou para o aparelho, vendo o numero de quem estava ligando. "Ah, não" pensou. "Até na minha folga esse chato vai me encher?". Harry atendeu.

- Que é, Malfoy?

- Nossa, Potter, obrigado pela consideração. – respondeu a voz fria do outro lado da linha - Onde você está?

- Pra que quer saber?

- Eu liguei na sua casa e ninguém atende. – continuou - Por que saiu?

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações. O que você é agora, minha babá?

- Não. Apenas acho melhor que você fique em casa.

- Eu posso saber por quê?

- Surpresa, Potter. Confie em mim, vai me agradecer.

- O que você está tramando?

- Vai ver. Só uma dica, não leve ninguém. Sua "surpresa" pode não gostar.

- É uma mulher?

- Calma, seu pervertido, ela não vai pra transar com você. Agora dê meia volta antes que eu fale tudo.

- Seria mais fácil se você me dissesse quem vai até a minha casa. Aliás, quem te autorizou a dar o endereço da minha casa pra alguém?

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda? Volte pra casa.

- Malfoy, diga o que aprontou...

- ...

- Malfoy!

- ...

"Desligou" pensou Harry. Sabe-se lá o que Malfoy tramava, mas de qualquer jeito era melhor ir pra casa. Ele não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo...

Harry voltou para a pista. Os faróis o distraiam e o tiravam dos seus pensamentos. Ele ligou o rádio e perdeu a respiração ao ouvir o que estava tocando. A musica que tocava embalou o melhor beijo de sua vida há muito tempo...

_**Flashback**_

Harry convidou Hermione pra dançar. Não podia acreditar que teve coragem para tanto e, como Rony não gostava de dançar e Hermione estava louca por uma dança, ela aceitou. Tocava uma musica bastante lenta e eles tiveram que dançar bem próximos um ao outro. Seria aquele o momento de se declarar?

- Mione? – chamou Harry docemente em seu ouvido. Ah, o milagre das musicas lentas! Harry estava muito agitado com tanta proximidade e, ainda por cima, tinha uma visão bem convidativa do pescoço de Hermione.

- Sim? – respondeu ela. Hermione apoiava a cabeça em seus ombros e, pelo que ele pôde ver no reflexo das vidraças do Salão Principal, ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Você é feliz com o Rony? – perguntou.

- Acho que sou. – respondeu ela. Harry suava frio. - Por quê?

- Você não acha que poderia ser mais feliz com outra pessoa?

- Não estou entendendo, Harry... – sussurrou ela.

- Mione, nunca reparou como eu ando lento e distraído ultimamente? Isso só acontece quando eu estou perto de você. E nunca percebeu que eu fico te olhando por logos minutos?

- Percebi, mas...

- Eu te amo, Mione. E fui tão burro que te perdi.

- Harry, eu não sei o que te dizer...

- Não diga nada. Eu não quero ouvir nada. Apenas continue assim, tão perfeita, mesmo que seja de outro... - Hermione levantou a cabeça de seu ombro e o encarou longamente.

- É o primeiro garoto que me diz algo assim... – ela sorriu – Eu gosto tanto de você, Harry, mas...

- Mas não o bastante. Eu sei.

A proximidade estava aumentando. Harry sentia a respiração ofegante dela e tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer. E estava certo...

_**Flashback**_

Harry ficou perdido na lembrança e não percebeu que estava cruzando uma avenida. Só teve tempo de ver dois enormes faróis vindo em sua direção e desviar rapidamente. Seu carro bateu violentamente em uma lixeira, arrancando-a do chão e riscando o carro. Ele desceu desesperado do carro, querendo saber se o outro carro tinha batido ou o motorista tinha se ferido.

Andou e viu que o carro estava parado no meio da rodovia e a motorista estava com a cabeça no volante. Ele sabia que era mulher por causa dos cabelos longos em suas costas e porque suas unhas estavam pintadas de rosa claro. O carro dela era um Land Rover preto muito bonito. Harry abriu a porta.

- Me desculpe, estava destraido... – começou ele.

- Realmente, estava muito... – a mulher iria continuar a frase, mas no momento em que se encararam, a tensão entre os dois ficou evidente. – Harry? – ela perguntou.

- Hermione? – arriscou. Mal podia acreditar. Ele não estava mesmo falando com o amor de sua vida, estava?

- Oh, meu Merlin, quanto tempo! – exclamou ela, levantando do carro e pulando direto para o pescoço dele, como nos tempos da escola. Era por aquele abraço que Harry tanto ansiava. Mais o rapaz ainda estava sem palavras. – Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta! Por que fez isso?

"Com certeza eu morri e estou no céu". Pensava ele. "É ironia demais eu sofrer um acidente com o amor da minha vida... Isso não está acontecendo..."

- Harry?

- Oh, me desculpe, estou tentando me recuperar! – disse ele – Uau!

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

- Eu ainda tenho que digerir a informação... – continuou ele – É conhecidência demais eu bater em você. Quer dizer, eu estava pensando em você e ai eu quase bato meu carro em você...

- Estava pensando em mim!

- Eu nunca paro de pensar em você. Já pensei antas vezes que estou achando que isso é mais uma miragem que a minha mente inventa... – disse ele, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, muito nervoso.

- Calma, Harry... Eu não vim parar em Briston pra te ver andar pra lá e pra cá.

- Como assim? - perguntou ele, ansioso. – Você sabia que eu estou morando aqui?

* * *

- Eu ainda mato o Malfoy! – vociferou Harry, dando um soco no balcão do bar que havia em sua casa. Hermione e ele tinham voltado pra lá e ela havia lhe contado como chegara até ali.

Malfoy havia a procurado há alguns meses e disse a ela que Harry não conseguia nem viver direito longe dela, quase não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse ela, etc, etc. Então, ele passou o endereço de Harry a Hermione e sugeriu que ela fosse procurá-lo para que se acertassem.

- Ele fez a gente se reaproximar. Isso não é crime! – defendeu Hermione.

- Mas ele não tinha autorização para dizer a ninguém aonde eu morava. – disse Harry.

- Nem a uma velha amiga?

- Hermione, você sabe que não é uma amiga pra mim... – disse Harry. – Não sabe como eu me sinto idiota na sua frente. Nunca pude pedir perdão pelo que eu fiz... Sei que o Rony nunca deve ter me perdoado... – Ele olhou-a tristemente, mas Hermione não parecia se abalar com o passado deles.

- Harry, me ouça, não há do que te perdoar. Você não fez nada. – disse ela. – Aliás, fez sim. Depois daquele beijo, eu descobri como o Rony é infantil e terminei com ele. Mas você sumiu do mapa e eu não pude te achar pra fazermos as pazes.

- Você... Você terminou com o Rony há seis anos? – perguntou ele, incrédulo. Não podia ser verdade! Ele sofrendo tanto sendo que a pessoa mais importante de sua vida estava solteira, querendo fazer as pazes com ele. Merlin!

- Terminei. Ele queria que eu nunca mais falasse com você, começou a me acusar de tê-lo traído e eu resolvi que era melhor terminarmos. – explicou Hermione.

- Eu ainda não acredito... Eu sou Harry Potter... Só acontecem tragédias na "minha ironia..." – dizia ele, se servindo de uísque. – Aceita?

- Não, eu não bebo. Quer me explicar o por que você está assim?

- É só que... Eu fiquei a minha vida imaginando te reencontrar e ficar com você pra sempre que não sei como agir pra que isso aconteça. – sorriu ele.

- Vem aqui. – chamou Hermione, baixinho. Como estavam na sala, ela estava no sofá e ele estava em pé, perto do bar, preparando o seu uísque. Então, ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela no sofá. – Você não precisa fazer nada, porque nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre. Eu tenho lutado por isso desde que descobri que gosto de você, por mais que possa não parecer.

- Você gosta de mim, mas não o bastante, se lembra? – disse ele, com um meio sorriso. Estavam próximos demais novamente. Hermione apoiou a cabeça nos ombros dele e fechou os olhos.

- Agora eu gosto mais do que o bastante. Eu te amo, Harry.

Ele olhou profundamente os olhos castanhos da mulher tão bela que era Hermione. Seus cabelos haviam diminuído bastante o volume e ela havia ficado mais alta nesses últimos tempos. Agora Harry estava ainda mais apaixonado. Apaixonado como nunca.

Foi aproximando seu rosto do dela e quando percebeu já estava vendo, ouvindo, respirando, precisando de Hermione mais do que nunca. A prova disso foi o beijo loucamente apaixonado que lhe deu ao chegar ainda mais perto. Nunca tinha beijado ninguém daquele jeito tão caloroso, romântico e avassalador. Um barulho interrompe os dois. Hermione se separa dele corada e diz:

- Meu celular. Já volto.

Ela sorriu, pegou o aparelho em sua bolsa e foi para o jardim. Harry olhou atentamente a bolsa dela e não resistiu à vontade de fuçar nela. A primeira coisa que encontrou foi uma carteira. Depois batom, chaves, várias coisas inúteis e uma carta. Uma carta endereçada a ele.

- É sua. – disse ela, voltando a sala e sentando-se com ele novamente. – Escrevi para o caso de nós não nos acertarmos por algum motivo. – explicou. – Abra.

Harry abriu devagar e cuidadosamente a carta e tirou uma folha de pergaminho que havia dentro. Junto com ela tinha uma foto dele e de Hermione no sexto ano, num passeio em Hogsmade. Ele abriu a folha e leu:

_Harry,_

_Queria que soubesse que eu nunca te esqueci e que isso seria impossível. Uma pessoa tão importante e especial como você marca a vida das pessoas. Você não é apenas o 'menino-que-sobreviveu' pra mim. No meu coração, o seu lugar é o mais importante. Eu sempre gostei mais de você do que de qualquer outra pessoa, mas você estava com a Gina e não queria te atrapalhar. E eu também me sentia dividida entre você e o Rony, e eu só fiquei com ele porque ele chegou primeiro. Acho que você já percebeu o que eu quero dizer. Eu te amo demais, Harry, e não gostaria que a nossa história desse errado de novo. Veja bem, se até o Malfoy resolveu nos ajudar é porque temos que ficar juntos. Se você está lendo essa carta, é porque deu errado de novo, então, só o que eu tenho a dizer é que eu vou estar sempre aqui, como amiga ou como o que você precisar. Conte sempre comigo._

_Com amor,_

_Hermione._

SAUDADES

Achava que nunca sentiria saudade

Que nunca lembraria de você

Que jamais encararia a verdade

Pensava que você não era importante

Era só mais alguém com quem convivi.

Mas quando foi embora,

Meu coração gritava por você como um alto-falante.

Se um dia tudo acaba,

Pra que sofrer assim?

É que a verdade sempre desaba

Falando que te perdi antes do fim.

- Que bom que deu certo. – disse ele, olhando-a carinhosamente. Hermione também sorriu e o beijou novamente.

- Que bom que eu tenho você. – disse ela. – Eu tenho, não tenho? – certificou.

- Deixe-me pensar... Não. – disse ele – Você não me tem, você sempre teve. E não precisava ter escrito tudo isso, Mione. Era óbvio que ia dar certo.

Hermione sorriu e o beijou novamente. Harry segurou-a no colo e subiram as escadas, rumo ao seu quarto. Era um belo aposento. Uma enorme cama de casal se encontrava no centro, onde Harry deitou sua amada.

- Parece um sonho. – exclamou ele. – Finalmente eu vou te ter, Mione. Pra sempre.

- Para de ficar ai com essa carinha de apaixonado e me beije. – disse ela. Harry deitou-se sobre ela e deu-lhe beijos doces e carinhosos no pescoço, matando toda a sua saudade. E continuaram assim durante toda a noite.

Depois daquele dia milagroso, Harry teve que admitir (após agradecer Malfoy), que a vida nem sempre era tão injusta. O óbvio prevaleceu no inicio, mas o amor sempre vence todas as escritoras loucas.

* * *

N/A: Nossa, Thaís, pare de escrever fics, ninguém aguenta mais! Mas essa até que ficou bonitinha, ou não? Deixe um review!


End file.
